1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, more particular to an electrical connector which serves as an ON/OFF switch for a circuit device, such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the related art
A mobile phone is normally provided with a cover for protecting a key-input panel thereof, and an electrical connector serving as an ON/OFF switch and engaging releasably the cover to deactivate the mobile phone when the cover covers the key-input panel.